Music from the Heart
by Night Beauty
Summary: All she wanted to do was sing, but it's difficult to be famous when you're blind. Lack of money and lack of confidence, and then, the love she never thought she'd be in. What's Rin to do?
1. The Girl with No Sight

**Music from the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do however, own this plot. Ha! I've finally come up with something original! I think...

* * *

**Chapter 01**: _The Girl with No Sight_

* * *

"I hear music...!" I whisper to myself, cupping my ears to hear the pleasant song more clearly.

My fingertips stroll the rough edges of the wall until they reach the ninth doorknob. I recall the lady told me the music room was the ninth door to the left. Slowly my left ear presses against the cold door, listening to the person playing the piano.

'This person seems to play much better than the other kids or teachers...'

"He's the best in the school you know."

I jump away from the door, facing the direction of where the voice came from.

"My name's Kagome," she chuckles. "I didn't mean to startle you."

My lips release a sigh of relief. I heard of Kagome, one of the nicest people around school. I also heard she lagged in her studies. "I'm Rin."

"Aren't you in my class...?"

I place my hands behind my back and tilt my head. "Un... maybe. Sorry, I don't really pay attention."

She laughs, "It's okay. Shall we get going?"

Without waiting a reply she grabs my wrist and leads me away. A few minutes later she stops. I lift my hand and clutch the door's frame.

"Sango-chan... ?" She asks, releasing my wrist. "Why are you dressed in a guy's uniform?"

I take five steps forward and thirteen steps to the left, reaching my desk, which is behind Sango.

"I swear those uniforms are way too short," Sango replies angrily. "This way that pervert can't grope my..."

"As I said before," Miroku interrupts, "it was an accident."

I imagine she was glaring the time his voice entered.

"I don't suppose accidents happen to occur when you're near me."

Kagome laughs nervously. "Try not to get into a fight..."

"I don't know," Sango says casually. I hear her knuckles crack. "It's hard for me to resist a fight."

"Punk girl," Kagome laughs. In seconds the laughter dies down. "... Oh no."

"Listen mutt, next time don't stand in my way!"

"Feh, I don't take orders from anyone!"

Miroku sighs, "Those two will never stop."

"Same goes for you," Sango mutters harshly.

By the voices I can tell Inuyasha, the trouble maker of the school, and the track star, Kouga, had entered. But if Kouga was around, then so was Ayame.

"You idiot!" Ayame exclaims, her footsteps sounding as if she could break through concrete. "How dare you interrupt our race!"

"Feh."

"But I suppose it didn't matter," Kouga says. "I would've won anyway."

"You were ahead by an inch," she defends.

"Ask Kanna?" Kagome suggests.

I glance to my right, where Kanna sits. She gets psychic waves and possesses an odd mirror that can read emotions. She is the same age I am, but both of us skipped a grade level. We should really be freshmen, as people thought we were due to our rather short stature. Nothing more than 5'2'', though. She skipped to be in the same grade as her sister Kagura, both planning to graduate together. I skipped for personal reasons.

"Kouga would have prevailed," Kanna says softly. "Sorry, Ayame-sama."

"You're already the most athletic female in this school," Sango points out. "Don't complain."

Kouga scoffs, "She just likes being with me."

"It's not like that!" she pouts, but everyone laughs.

I remember watching them laugh before... Even when I didn't really know them.

'But things are changing after what happened.'

* * *

"Hey Rin!" Shippo calls as I exit class. He is a freshman I grew up with.

"Hello!" I smile, extending my hand for him to take. "Shall we go?"

He takes my hand and whispers in my ear, "When are you going to tell them you're blind?"

I shrug and he sighs. It happened a month ago...

"Where are you headed?" he asks. "Library?"

"Nah," I reply. "I want to go to the music room."

"You want to go there for your free period?"

"It's not like I can do much in the library anyway," I reply, quickening my pace to keep up with him. I nearly run into him once he abruptly stops.

"Here you go," he releases my hand. "I gotta run, see ya!"

I wave and trail my fingers against the door until I find the doorknob. Opening it, I feel the cold air hit my face, brushing my raven hair back a bit. I slide my feet against the wooden floor, hopeful not to trip over anything. Twenty-seven steps later my knees hit something hard and my fingers move to feel the shape.

'Piano bench,' I think immediately.

My hands move up and forward where move fingertips stroke something smooth. A noise is produced when my index finger presses down.

'E flat.' I move to sit down. 'Let's see... '

I press a few more keys and position both hands on the piano. I close my eyes and imagine the keys of the piano beneath my hands. I sing along softly...

Suddenly I hear a click. My eyes open as I stop. "Who's there?"

No reply.

"You better answer," I threaten, still not turning around. "Or else."

"Or else... ?" replies an amused voice.

I smile, "Well, no need to say since you replied."

Silence fills the room once again.

I shift nervously in my seat. "Right, okay..."

"You play well," the smooth voice says, "for a blind girl."

I scoot quickly away and stand. The voice was right in front of me.

'I didn't hear him move behind the piano...'

My right hand extends and strokes a side of his face. He moves away from my touch as I quickly retreat my arm.

"S-sorry," I stammer. "How did you know?"

"You didn't react when I waved my hand in front of your face."

"Oh," I scratch the back of my head. "I see."

"Hn."

"Do you play?" I ask, stepping away from the bench.

Silence.

"You know I can't see if you're nodding or not," I sweatdrop.

My response is a beautiful song he beings to play. I listen...

"You were the one in here this morning!" I blurt.

"Hn," he replies, continuing to play.

I frown, placing my hands on my waist. "Is that all you can say?"

The music dies down and the bench squeaks against the wooden floor. "What else do you want me to say?"

His deep voice hits my ears and causes tingles down my spine.

He was very, very close.

The bell rings.

'Saved by the bell.'

I hear his footsteps draw away from me, to the direction of the door.

"Will you play for me tomorrow?" I ask quickly, placing my hands behind my back.

Silence.

I hesitantly look down at the ground. "... Well?"

"... Hn." And then the door closes.

'Well,' I think, my lips curving into a small smile. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

* * *

Author's Note: Well? Okay, pretty short... It only seemed long on the paper. What evil schemes, making me think it was long! I hoped you enjoyed it... please click the review button! This fic is just a sample, I'm not sure if I will continue it. 

To **Playing Thief** readers/reviewers, don't worry, I haven't stopped that fic permanently! I was bored on the plane so I wrote a new story. I didn't write a new chapter since I already had four pages typed on the computer back home.


	2. In Waiting for Tomorrow

**Music from the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 02**:_ In_ _Waiting for Tomorrow_

* * *

The final bell rings at three o'clock sharp, freeing my classmates and me from the lessons of Chemistry. I can not wait until tomorrow, when I would hear the music of that mysterious boy once more.

'I wonder how old he is… and what he looks like…' I wonder, placing my cold hand against my cheek.

"Free at last!" Sango exclaims. "Where shall we go today, Kagome-chan?"

"Sorry Sango, I have to work at Moon Café today," her friend apologizes. "Unless you guys would like to come along…"

Inuyasha snorts, "That stupid bakery? Why on earth should we hang out there?"

"Because Kagome is there," Ayame and Kouga reply in unison.

"Feh. Whatever."

"You shouldn't act that way toward your woman, mutt."

"I can act whatever I want," he replies fiercely. "And she's not my woman!"

Sango hushes them both. "Shut up already."

I hear a chair screech against the ground, and the rustling of clothing. "Like I'm going to take orders from someone who's confused with what sex they are!"

"I can wear whatever I want," Sango replies mockingly with the same tone Inuyasha had taken with Kouga. "And I don't give a damn what you say!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolds quietly. "Let Sango down. Everyone, let's just leave, okay?"

Footsteps draw away from me as I pack up my things. My fingertips tap each desk as I go by, until I reach the fourth desk in front of where I sit. Another twelve steps to the right take me to the door.

"Wait up, Rin!"

I nearly wince at the voice. Kagome was still here, and I had completely ignored her!

"Why don't you join us? The bread there is really good."

"Oh…" I stammer, scratching the back of my head. "I'm actually waiting for someone, and I can't leave without him."

The girl giggles, "You mean Shippo? He always comes for you after each class, so it seems."

"Ahh… yes, he does." I smile softly.

"It's okay," Kagome pats her hand on my shoulder. "He can come too!"

"Who can come too?"

"Hi Shippo," I nod my head to the boy, where the voice had come from, anyway. "Kagome invited us to hang out at the café… would you like to come?"

"Sure!"

# # # # # # # # # #

A tiny bell rings as Kagome opens the door, a scent of freshly baked bread strolling to my nose. Her hand is gripped to my wrist, leading me to a place I've never seen or been to before.

"Finally you're here, what took you so long?" the troublemaker speaks.

"I asked Rin and Shippo to come along as well."

Shippo accompanies me to a seat. As I move to sit, my shoulder grazes someone else's.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Huh?" Ayame questions. "Oh, don't worry about it Rin."

"Almost a full house," Kouga mutters.

Inuyasha adds, "Full house filled with idiots... OW!"

"So, what would you guys like?" Kagome asks politely.

Everyone orders --- from a menu --- which of course, I cannot see. I stare into darkness at the menu set in front of me.

"What do you recommend, Kagome?" Miroku inquires. "Anything made from a lovely person such as you should be fitting for a guy like me."

"Fitting… for a pervert?" Sango asks.

"Ahh…" I stutter as I close the menu. "I'll just order what Shippo has, please."

# # # # # # # # # #

I sip the hot chocolate after finishing two slices of pumpernickel bread. Through my mind I wonder what time is was. After all, I'm waiting for tomorrow to come. As my classmates chatter and fight, my thoughts drifted to that boy once again. My fingers still remember the touch of his cold, delicate face.

"We've gotta get to guitar practice," Sango informs. "Right, Ayame?"

"Wow, it's already five thirty?"

"Funny how time passes by with morons," Inuyasha comments, receiving a blow from whoever. "But I suppose it's better than hanging out with my anti-social half-brother."

"It's just cause you don't talk to him," Kagome chuckles. "He's quite popular among the girls at school."

"And some of the guys," Sango adds.

Miroku chokes, "That's disturbing,"

"We should get going too, Rin," Shippo grabs my arm as I stand up from my seat. "Or else your mom will be worried."

I nod and turn to the voices. "Thank you for inviting me."

"We'll come with you," Sango offers.

I merely shrug. "If you want."

# # # # # # # # # #

"So you play guitar?" Shippo has is hand gripped to my wrist. Sango is walking next to me, and Ayame next to her.

"Electric guitar, yep," Sango laughs. "It's great to jam on when you're angry."

"I play bass," Ayame says. "We're hoping to become a band. We try and teach Kagome the acoustic guitar whenever she's not busy. Inuyasha can play drums and Kouga can play keyboard."

"What about Miroku?" asks Shippo, who was suspiciously interested in their plan.

"He handles the extra sound effects," Sango explains. "In the back, so he's away from distracting girls. That is, if we actually get people to come and listen once we form."

"No singer?"

'What is he getting to?' I wonder. Somehow, I feel like he's trying to get mixed up in their little plan.

Ayame sighs, "We haven't found one yet. Us girls can sing at a certain range, but we know no one who can sing at all kind of ranges. We're better off as back-up singers. Don't even think about involving the guys when it comes to singing."

"Well," Shippo says --- in an evil manner, if I'm not mistaken, "what about Rin?"

"What about Rin?' I ask, glaring at the boy. If he wasn't my childhood friend…

"Rin can sing," he says cheerfully.

It is my dream to become a singer. I practiced ever since I was little, thus acquiring my mature voice levels later on in life. However, I never let anyone hear me sing, not even Shippo. I only sing by myself, whether I'm happy or when I'm sad.

"How would you know?" I question. "You've never heard me."

"Your mom tells me… you live in the same house, don't think you can just sing and not by heard in a non-soundproof room."

"If you can sing for us, you'd totally make our dream complete!" Ayame says excitedly. "Please Rin?"

I couldn't tell if she was giving my puppy dog eyes or not. I could feel all eyes on me, and I can't even see their eyes.

"I don't know," I reply meekly.

"We'll give you time to think about it," the punk girl says. "No pressure."

Ayame ruffles my hair. "We have to get to our lessons now. Bye!"

I wave in the direction of the footsteps. Once they have faded, I whack the boy behind the head. Or what hopefully is his head.

"Ow!" he groans. "What was that for?! And man you have good aim when you can't see!"

"You know why!" I nearly shout. "Why did you tell them I could sing?!"

"Because it's your dream to become a singer."

I understand his intentions aren't bad. In fact, my heart is just filling with excitement. I'm just not ready to face the world.

# # # # # # # # # #

After dinner, my mom leads me to my room and sits down next to me as I begin my homework. She reads out every line, and I reply easily, writing down the answer to where she places my pencil on. I hear her yawn, and I drop the pencil.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"If you're tired, you can go and sleep," I say.

For a month it's been like this. I can't see and only the teachers and principals know. Of course Shippo too, but that was because…

"Well, the homework's done," she says tiredly. "Can you manage on your own?"

"Yes mom," I smile. "Thank you."

She kisses me on my head and walks away, shutting the door with a click. I gather my papers and aimlessly grab my bag, placing them messily inside. I quickly jump into my bed, which is conveniently set next to my desk. I lay back again my soft pillow, waiting for a new day to come.

# # # # # # # # # #

**SilentBrat**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Rikou Suiyou**- Eek. Thanks for telling me the past/present tense errors. I'm not quite used to writing stories present tense, but for some reason, my Rin x Sesshy fics turn out that way… XD By the way, I read your fic and reviewed… and yet… you haven't updated it. :: Twitches ::

**Angel64**- Aww. With great reviewers like you I'll be happy to continue!

**FieryDemonFox**- Yes! It is Rin x Sesshy, hohoho. Except, well. There will be… complications.

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- Hn… I think I saw it before, but I didn't really read it. I'll look into it, thanks! I've never even heard of the movie "Music from Another Room" XD Noo! Not puppy dog eyes! OO

**Mewchild**- New chapters… ahh, I'm lacking in ideas already. Well, more like… finding it more difficult to write in the perspective of a blind girl.

**StoryWeaver1**- Ahh yes. "Playing Thief" has already been updated. Well, you already reviewed for the most recent chapter, eheheh. Thank you for asking! I feel loved. XD

**Indigochipmunk**- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it!

**Drisowen**- Thanks for wishing me luck I'm gonna need it…

**Athar-Luna**- I'm relieved to find their meeting was… I dunno, just, interesting? Blind girl plus anti-social guy. Hmm…

**Lil-Rinny**- Hm? Why do you specifically like those with music involved? Plus, "Playing Thief" is Sango x Miroku, so err… you might not… like it. Xx;

**Animegirl007**- Yes yes, this fic is different, but it's so difficult to write. Waah. :: Sobs ::

**Slight Imperfections**- It's hard working on two fics at once! At least for me… Actually, for "Playing Thief", I try to update it once a week. I don't know about this fic, though.

**Icyangelbmw**- Why is Rin blind? You'll have to keep reading the story, hohoho. Yes, that occurred a month ago. And… well, a lot of questions for unanswered, hehehe.

* * *

Author's Note: What up, yo? Okay, yeah, I'm getting quite hyper for it being 9 o'clock in the morning. Anyway, I'm sorry for the lagging in updates. Having Rin blind is quite difficult for me to write in her perspective, but I like the challenge. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!


	3. Enter Wind Dancer Kagura

**Music from the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 03**: _Enter Wind Dancer Kagura_

* * *

My alarm begins to beep at what should be six o'clock. I mumble as I reach my hand toward the sound, patting it until I hit the button that disables it. I climb out of bed, walking straight ahead ten steps and then to the left fourteen to reach the bathroom. I search the counter for my toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing my teeth in deep darkness.  
  
Once I am done with my business, I walk seven steps out of the bathroom and then turn left. My right hand moves to contact with the rail of the stairs. Gradually I make my way down, following the scent of freshly baked bread and eggs, leading me to the kitchen.  
  
Twenty minutes later I finish my breakfast and my mother leads me to my room, helping me dress in my school uniform. She brushes my hair, which falls a little beneath my shoulders and curls upwards at the ends. Sometimes she remarks I look like a doll, but I don't want to be categorized as an unmoving figure.  
  
Ten minutes later Shippo arrives. Together we walk to school and talk. It's always been this way, except the part about holding hands. It's just a way to lead me places of which I cannot see.  
  
"Shippo?" I ask softly as we walk.  
  
"Hm? What is it Rin?"  
  
I hesitate to say, "Do people get... weird ideas when we're together?"  
  
"Sometimes," he says casually. "But who cares what they think? We're just like brother and sister, right?"  
  
I nod, smiling, "Right. Plus, I'm sure you like some girl, don't you?"  
  
"Uhh..." Shippo replies, a bit too quickly.  
  
'He's probably blushing...' I think, giggling.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," Shippo replies. "We're here."  
  
"Rin, may I speak with you?"  
  
My ears hear the sound of my teacher, Shouga Sensei. She knows I'm blind --- every staff member should, really. I nod and Shippo takes me to her.  
  
"We've a quiz today, shall I give it to you now or after school?"  
  
It's always nerve-wrecking to have an oral quiz, but I think I'm getting used to it. Still, I'd rather be taking quizzes alongside the class. "I'd like to take it now." I nod to Shippo, motion him to leave.  
  
"It's only ten questions," she says. "All right then, let's begin."  
  
As I answer the questions, almost easily, I begin to hear voices behind me.  
  
"Why does she always take the quiz before us?"  
  
"Perhaps she's helping someone cheat!"  
  
"Shh! Listen to her answers, idiot!"  
  
I answer the last question, earning a perfect score. The chatter dies down as I turn slightly towards the class.  
  
'Now this feels awkward,' I sigh, walking to my desk. I gasp as I trip on something --- probably a backpack someone dumped on the floor. Someone grabs my arm, helping me regain my balance before I hit the floor.  
  
"You okay, Rin?" Sango asks.  
  
I nod slowly, clutching my hand to my desk. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All right class, time to take your quiz."  
  
The class mumbles and I lay my head on my desk, closing my eyes. 'I'm tired.'  
  
Someone taps me on my shoulder and I glance up. "Hn?"  
  
"The quiz is over," Kanna's soft, delicate voice says. "I thought your hearing was top-notch."  
  
"Ahh. . ." I blush slightly, turning to the front of my class. I lift my pencil and pretend to be copy notes. A thought hits my head as I do so.  
  
'... How does she know my hearing is top-notch?'

# # # # # # # # # #  
  
I take a deep breath, clutching my books to my chest. In front of me was the door to the music room, where I would hopefully meet that boy again. Slowly I reach for the cold doorknob and turn it, feeling the familiar cold air rush by me again. As I take a step inside, I feel a burning hard impact on my cheek.  
  
"You were here yesterday with Sesshoumaru-sama, weren't you?!"  
  
"She was!" a girl cries. "You can't take him away from us! No one shall be near him unless we permit it to be so!"  
  
'What the...?' I sit on my knees, rubbing my hand against my wound. 'This is... .I really don't know what this is.'  
  
Someone tugs my hair and yells into my ear, "You can't go near Fluffy! Understood?!"  
  
"Who's... Fluffy?"  
  
Another gasps and shakes my shoulders, "You may not call him that! Only those in the Sesshoumaru fan club have the privileged to call him 'Fluffy'"!  
  
The warning bell sounds.  
  
"Aiiie, let's get going, shall we?" a calm voice says. "I think the girl has gotten the point."  
  
Footsteps fade, and the door slams, causing a sound to make me flinch. Something drips onto my knee.  
  
"Am I bleeding...?" I touch the damp part of my knee, and then touch my cheek. "Yeah, that's not good."  
  
I standup quickly, extracting a handkerchief from the pocket of my skirt and dab it on my bloodstains.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
The voice makes the back of my hair stand. It was the boy's voice. "I'm fine."  
  
"I smell blood."  
  
"It's nothing, really," I turn to his direction. "Is your name... Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hn," he replies, placing a cold finger on my cheek. "You are...?"  
  
"My name is Rin," I grab his wrist. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"Hn." He moves his hand away.  
  
I clasp my hands together, my fingers tapping each other slightly as I follow his footsteps. Counting, I stop in front of the bench. "You'll play for me, won't you?"  
  
"I'll play," he says coolly, "But not for you."  
  
"That's harsh."  
  
"Hn."  
  
'Why do I bother?' I cross my arms.  
  
I close my eyes, listening to him play. I wonder why a boy so cold and quiet would play such beautiful music. Did he lose someone? Or did something happen to make him become this way? Perhaps it's useless to ask these questions...  
  
His fingers press the last notes, and the pedal echoes his notes until they fade away. "Hn."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," I say slowly, "Did you write this yourself?"  
  
"... Yes."  
  
"It's very beautiful."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can you... play another?" I sit on the bench, facing the opposite direction he is. "Your music makes me feel... happy."  
  
"Hn," he begins to play another song.  
  
'Who is he playing for? Me? Himself?'  
  
"Why do you play, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"That's none of your concern," he snaps.  
  
I tilt my head down. "Sorry."

# # # # # # # # # #  
  
"Look at her dance!"  
  
"Ow!" I move my foot away from Shippo. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because Kagura is rehearsing," he whispers. "She's the best dancer here... heck, in the whole school district! I wish you could see her, Rin!"  
  
"Ah, I understand," I nod. "How good is she?"  
  
"Too good," Shippo says. "Wind Dancer Kagura. Her movements are fluid as if the wind was guiding her, even when there's no music around."  
  
"Feh. It's obvious she's only showing off because of the competition coming up."  
  
"What competition?" I ask.  
  
"It's called Tokyo's Talent," Ayame explains. "Everyone in Tokyo gathers to Tokyo Tower, where people show what they can do."  
  
"Here he comes!" a girl squeals. "Kagura is so lucky!"  
  
"What's happening?" I whisper.  
  
And then I hear it... the music I know so well. It's the music Sesshoumaru plays; the first song he played for me today; the one he composed himself.  
  
'I see,' I close my eyes. 'He plays... for her.'

# # # # # # # # # #  
  
**SilentBrat**- Thank you! :D  
  
**Fiery Demon Fox**- They are a cute couple! I only wish Rin was seriously older in the series. But since youkai don't age, Sesshoumaru will just have to wait!  
  
**RQ**- Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**Demon Exterminator Barbie**- Hn, maybe I'll read that fic when I get the chance. So the fic isn't based on the movie?  
  
**Chibi-Sorrow**- I'm getting way to lazy to update. -.-  
  
**Lil-Rinny**- Music is romantic Ohohoho. Okay, maybe not in this fic's case. .;  
  
**Merlin's Flamethrower**- Interesting, you say? Is that good or bad? -Sweatdrop-  
  
**atashi-wa-Yume**- It's too hard to write in her POV! TT I think random chapters will be regular POV. [I think it's called third-POV?] Oh yeah, she wasn't blind until a month ago, but it'll explain later in the story.  
  
**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547**- Thank you for reading! Sesshoumaru's feelings are hard to write about. Ee;  
  
**KitKat07**- Beta? What's that mean? Is it just... editing or something? I've heard it around I hate grammar, but mostly because my teacher was really a tennis coach, and he was extremely lazy at teaching things. And to think, I'm going to be a junior and I'm so screwed for college! I'm ranting. Xx; Oh well. I think you're exaggerating a lot on my story being great. T.T;; Thank you for your offer! Please explain beta to me a little more...? I am with stupid.  
  
**Wild Cherry**- I'll try to update! Too lazy... it's the summer, really!

* * *

Author's Note: I've finally updated, but I'm getting bored with this fic. Sorry, I might discontinue this. It's either I'm too lazy, or because it's hard writing in a blind girl's POV. 


	4. Kiss the Magenta Rain

**Music from the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own Nanase Aikawa or her song used in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 04**:_ Kiss the Magenta Rain_

* * *

"Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaims, placing both hands on my head. "What are you looking at?"

"Kagura," I reply, my eyes scrolling up. "... And Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sango chuckles, "I'm surprised he agreed to help Kagura out. It's not like him."

"And you know what that damn brother of mine is like?"

"It's not like you know him yourself, Inuyasha," Sango replies easily.

"Are you guys done here?" Kouga asks impatiently. "We have to rehearse, right?"

"And you said before you weren't interested," Ayame teases. "Ow! I'm just kidding!"

"Rin, why don't you come as well?" Kagome suggests. I can just imagine a grin on her face. "It'll be fun!"

When I agree, I can't help but think I'm getting involved in something much bigger.

"Kagome, I have to get home now, take care of Rin, okay?"

Before he can move away I grab his shirt, "You can't just leave me with them!" I whisper harshly. "They don't know that I'm... you know!"

"But Rin-chan..." Shippo replies while tugging back his shirt. "... Kagome already knows."

"What?!" I nearly scream. I feel the cloth slip away from my fingers and then the sound of quick footsteps.

"Bye Rin!'

'I'm screwed.'

* * *

"Kagome-sama," I whisper, clutching her arm. "Did Shippo tell you anything?" 

"About your sight?" she whispers back. "Yes. Don't worry about it, Rin, we won't tell anyone."

I remain silent; until I register hew last few words. "... 'We'?" I inquire nervously.

"Well, the whole band knows."

I felt a vein pop at the back of my head. 'Shippo...!'

"We're here," Ayame sings. "Welcome to my house!"

"Um. . .What does it look like?"

"It's about half an acre big," Ayame explains casually; talking as if being blind wasn't a big deal. "Many windows, many rooms, and of course, we have an area in the back for our band. Also..."

From the descriptions, I imagine a large black gate in front of the house, and behind it was a small fountain surrounded with Shobu flowers. Vines clung to the walls of the house, adorned with red roses. Once we reach inside, the scent of fresh wood touches my nose. The ground is made of wood, and the walls are painted beige.

"Over here," Kouga calls.

Someone, most likely Kagome, grips my wrist and leads me to wherever we were headed. I nearly stumble on the small stairway that is apparently only two steps. "Where are we?"

"This large room is where we practice," Sango answers happily. "The singer of course is in the front. Ayame and I are to the right of her, and Kagome's to the left. Kouga's a little behind Kagome, and Inuyasha is behind the singer to play the drums. Miroku's a little to the left of him to handle any other sound effects. Sweet, isn't it?"

"Who's the singer...?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

And wouldn't you know, simultaneously they all reply, "You."

'Screwed... Again!'

* * *

An hour later, I memorize the lyrics Sango, Ayame, and Kagome sing to me. First, they play the instruments, then sing, and then do it together. Only Kagome sang the main part, since she has the voice of middle range. Ayame is the top, and Sango is the lowest. I have the job of singing all the ranges. 

"You're sure you got it all?" Kagome asks, "We don't mind helping a while more..."

"No problem," I reply happily. "Let's try it out!"

"Like icing on a cake," Sango laughs. "I feel excitement in the air."

Inuyasha scoffs. "Are you girls done bickering over there?"

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome says innocently. "Patience is a virtue."

"Feh."

I clasp the cold microphone Kagome hands me, heat rising to my cheeks. This would be the first time I'd sing in front of people.

"Ready?"

I nod and hear the sounds of the keyboard, played by Kouga. Then the electric guitar and percussion join in.

_"Sekai kieru made_

_Kono koe ga kowareru made_

_Anata dake ni ai o utaou_

_Tsumugu kikite ga bujiyuu ni natta toshitemo_

_Melody wa yamu koto o shiranai."_

_"Doukoku suru Magenta no ame ga kokoro ni shi mitsuite kuru_

_Aishiteru to itta hibiki wa_

_Subete ni kooushite chiisa na hoshi no youni hikatteiru."_

Slowly I begin to make out the acoustic and bass guitar. The rest of the girls join in.

_"Watashi wa anata no tame ni_

_Anata wa watashi no tame ni_

_Shougai o sasageru ai no uta_

_Subete wa hitotsu ni natte_

_Hitori janakutte hitotsu de_

_Nido to futari wa mou hanarenai_

_Anata ga watashi yorimo saki ni yutte shimatta toshitemo_

_Kono saki anata igai no dare nimo kono uta wa todokenai to chikau."_

Piano, percussion, and electric get a solo. Afterwards, Kagome sings a solo.

_"Toki ga kagirareteiru kara eien o_

_Yume miru no ga nazo no mama de_

_Tokei no byoushin ga shikkoku ni nusumarete_

_Futari dake no uchuu ni tsunagarete."_

I sing solo once again, the heel of my foot tapping with the beat.

_"Honrou suru Magenta no ame ga watashi no kokoro furuwaseru_

_Nureta kami o anata ga nadete_

_Kawari tsuzukeru mirai ni sotto utauyo hikaru youni."_

This time, only Ayame, Sango, and I sing.

_"Watashi wa anata no tame ni_

_Anata wa watashi no tame ni_

_Shougai o sasageru ai no uta_

_Hikari wa hana no tame ni_

_Shizuku wa inochi no tame ni_

_Kono nukumori o zutto shinjiteru_

_Watashi ga moshimo uta mo kono koe mo ushinatte shimattemo_

_Nanni mo kanashimanai de_

_Kono uta wa towa ni uke tsugarete yuku no."_

Electric guitar solo, I can tell Sango worked really diligently on it. Once again, I receive a solo part.

_"Watashi wa anata no tame ni_

_Anata wa watashi no tame ni_

_Shougai o sasageru ai no uta_

_Subete wa hitotsu ni natte_

_Hitori janakutte hitotsu de_

_Nido to futari wa mou hanarenai."_

The girl's join in, all of us this time.

_"Watashi wa anata no tame ni_

_Anata wa watashi no tame ni_

_Shougai o sasageru ai no uta_

_Hikari wa hana no tame ni_

_Shizuku wa inochi no tame ni_

_Kono nukumori o zutto shinjiteru_

_Watashi ga moshimo uta mo kono koe mo ushinatte shimattemo_

_Nanni mo kanashimanai de_

_Kono uta wa towa ni uke tsugarete yuku no."_

I smile slowly,_ "Watashi wa anata no tame ni..."_

I exhale, wiping the sweat off my forehead and turn around. "That was tiring."

"Yeah, but it was great!" Kagome chirps enthusiastically. "Rin, you sing so well!"

"Thank you," I blush slightly. "You all sing very well too."

"Now Rin, you're going to stay with us, aren't you?" Miroku wraps an arm around my shoulder, and I feel it slowly sliding downwards.

I smile softly as I gently jam my foot into his. "Sure."

He removes his arm. "Ehehehe."

"My fingers hurt," Sango says, cracking her knuckles. "This is going to rock at Tokyo's Talent! We'll definitely beat Kagura and her dancing!"

I inquire slowly, "Ahh, isn't Sesshoumaru-sama competing with her?"

"He's playing his piano on his part," Inuyasha says. "There's no way in hell he'd put himself with that wench."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warns.

I cannot explain the feeling I had when he told me that. It was almost as if a veil had been lifted from my heart. Sesshoumaru would be there too, and we would be competing against him.

"How many winners?" I ask.

"Only one," Kouga sighs. "But you know, once we do win, we'll all get a lot of money and become famous!"

"Confident," Inuyasha mutters.

'Money...' I whisper. 'Then I would have enough to pay for sight...'

"I think that was enough for one day," Ayame sighs, exhausted. "We'll practice more tomorrow."

"By the way, who wrote the song?"

"Sango did," Kagome pats my head. "She had lots of time on her hands. Can you believe English is her worst subject?"

"Shut up, Higurashi!"

I laugh nervously, scratching my cheek. "Do you mind... if I try writing a few songs?"

"It would be our honor!" Ayame exclaims. "We're not the most poetic group."

"HANDS OFF!" Sango exclaims, followed by a thud and a clatter of miscellaneous noises. "HENTAI!"

"Hey! Watch the equipment!" Inuyasha barks.

I sweatdrop. "I noticed."

* * *

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kagome asks, gently nudging me to the direction of the door. "I know you're Shippo's neighbor, and I know where he lives..."

"It's fine, really. I don't want you to starve, either." I smile, "Just tell me the direction, its not very far, right?"

"Right," she replies. She grasps my shoulders and my feet stumble to the left direction. "When you feel the corner of the wall, turn left, and then keep walking down, I'll call Shippo to wait outside for you."

"Thanks," I bow. "See you later, Kagome-chan!"

As I run off, I hear Inuyasha's voice, "Why did you let her go alone? You know it's not safe."

"I'm sure she just wants some independence," she replies, acting as if she knew everything about me. "Let's eat!"

'I just want independence... am I that easy to read?' I wonder, feeling the rough edges of the brick wall. When I reach air, I turn to my left, immediately knocking into someone.

"Sorry!" I cry, my rear hitting the hard cement. "Ow... My bad."

And then I hear those familiar words, with that voice I just cannot forget.

"Hn."

* * *

**icyangelbmw**- Lol! I think you were exaggerating a bit. –Sweatdrop-

**Animegirl007**- Hehe! Your review sounded something like "Next time on Music from the Heart!" Those previews... hehe.

**Duvet**- Thank you for the review! Your English is no that bad, by the way. =D

**Mewchild**- Yes, rabid fan girls are a must when it comes to Fluffy...

**StoryWeaver1**- Hn... Kagura x Sesshoumaru? I hope this chapter kinda helped with their 'relationship issue'.

**Fiery Demon Fox**- Thanks! I try and update when I can. Xx;

**SAM777**- I'm happy you liked it!

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547**- Kagura's cool! I somewhat recall her saying "Yo" to Sesshy once. Interesting dialogue they've got in the Feudal Era. ;

**Lady-of-the-Dragon-Flame-** Yes Of course, finding out why she's blind is a... well, okay, I guess it's semi-vital... part of the story? Hn...

**SilentBrat**- Sesshy plays for... himself, for now, anyway...

**Chibi-Sorrow**- Laziness is human nature. XP Can't help it! -Insert halo above head-

**youigy hunter- **Who doesn't want to meet Sesshoumaru??

**Lil-Rinny**- Tee-hee. Ahh.. I don't know what "High Recommend" does... I tried it on this really nice fic, but it didn't seem to trigger anything... Thank you for "High Recommending" my story!

**KitKat07**- Thank you! I understood the explanation. :D Beta sounds too troublesome, lol. Grammar can just kiss my... -filter- ;;

**youigy hunter**- Eh? Review again? 3 Lol. Hn, a Kagura-hater? Maybe you like her better now that she's not 'really' with Sesshy? :D?

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh, okay, I actually got off my lazy butt and attempted to write another chapter. --;; By the way, the song is called Ai no Uta -Magenta Rain- by Nanase Aikawa. I don't have the full English translated version yet, though I will find one if anyone wants it. Also, I shall compress the song and place it on my website for you all to hear! =D 


	5. The Song of a Memory

**Music from the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 05**: _The Song of a Memory_

* * *

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru grips my arm and pulls me to my feet. My other arm grips his to keep my balance.

"Thank you," I bow my head.

"Hn."

'I suppose that's expected,' I thought.

"Why are you here alone?"

"Eh?" I glance upwards. "I was on my way home..."

"By yourself?"

"Obviously," I roll my eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Hn." He grips my arm once tighter and leads me away.

"H-hey!" I stutter, "What are you doing?!"

"Hn."

"You know, I'm really beginning to despise that word."

"The sky is already darkening. The streets aren't safe --- especially to a blind girl."

"I can take care of myself!" I clutch his arm and dig my heels into my ground, trying to slow my 'abduction'. "If you don't stop, I'll scream."

"If you scream," he replies calmly, "the entire school shall know of your... disability."

My eye twitches. 'Damn it...'

As we turn another corner, my arm runs through a bush that holds many thorns. I wince at the pain and clutch my fist. I can feel bits of blood strolling down my arm.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... are you taking me home?"

"Mine."

'His?!'

# # # # # # # # # #

A few minutes pass and I find myself in his house.

'If the fan girls knew, I'd be a dead girl.'

"If you had paid more attention to your surroundings, you would've heard three men talking earlier."

"Huh?"

"Three men were outside about to pursue you until you bumped into me."

"Ah, so that's why you dragged me here," I clutch my arm. "You could've said so earlier."

"Hn."

I hear a shuffle of clothing and then footsteps. "Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

"Hn." He grabs my arm and begins wrapping it --- probably bandages. My face heats up, even though his hand is piercing cold.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"You really need to speak more, you know?" I tilt my head.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" He releases my newly wrapped arm. "Hn."

"Because you have a nice voice when you speak," I whisper unconsciously.

There was no reply. Had he heard what I said?

"Sesshoumaru?" I ask meekly. "Can you play the piano for me?"

"Hn."

I feel him move away from me and to the left. I hear a few keys and then he begins to play.

'Another song...' I snap out of my thoughts as the phone rings.

The piano music stops.

'Don't stop playing for me...'

"Hello? Oh, you..."

I flinch when I hear a very loud voice reply, "What do you mean by that?! Damn it all..."

Immediately I know it is Inuyasha. I have almost forgotten the two were half-brothers.

"What is it you want?" Sesshoumaru replies patiently, and also in an uncaring way.

"Anyway," Inuyasha scoffs, "I ain't gonna be home tonight, I'm stayin' at Kouga's house."

"Fine with me."

"Sesshoumaru-sama... what time is it?" I ask, wringing my fingers.

"Hey... who was that?" Inuyasha asks. "Did I just hear a GIRL...?"

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru hangs up the phone. A pause, and then, "It's eleven thirty."

"I suppose I should leave..."

"Hn."

"I don't suppose you can drive me home?"

"I don't have a car. I'll take you back tomorrow morning."

I wring my fingers and tense my legs. 'Staying at his house?' I shake my head. 'A guy's house?!'

My ears are hit with the bittersweet song he plays again. A cloud of melancholy fills the room. I daze off unconsciously, my head swaying to the right until I touch the soft cushion.

# # # # # # # # # #

"_Shippo-kun!" I called, pushing through the rose bushes and searching for the boy. "Let's go home already!"_

"_Aw, c'mon Rin! There's only a month until school starts, and when that starts we'll have no time at all!"_

_I sighed, wiping the dirt and twigs stuck on my plaid skirt. I blink as I searched the small meadow, pulling back a few strands of my raven hair. "Shippo-kun! What are you doing?"_

_I approached the boy, my childhood friend, who had been near a trashcan filled with burning scrolls and paper._

"_Check it out, Rin!" He threw a tiny bag of powder into the flames. "Fox Fire!"_

"_Shippo!" I screamed, taking a step back. Emerald flames burst from the can, it's vivid colors of shocking green piercing through my weak chocolate eyes. Immediately I fell to my knees, my hands scratching my closed eyes and my face, screaming at the pain._

_I heard him call my name, several times, and then felt his hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm, trying to stop me from rubbing in the pain. "Stop it, Rin! Rin!"_

_There were hot tears, I remembered. "It hurts..."_

# # # # # # # # # #

I gasp, sitting up with a jolt. I intake and exhale air quickly, my hand pressing against my beating heart. "Oh, my..." I am dizzy, my head pounding, my eyes reliving the pain. "... Why again...?"

"Hn."

My forehead feels an ice pack, my face cooling down as well. I reach to hold onto it, accidentally brushing against his hand, which he jolts away quickly.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"You looked pale when you fell into slumber," he says smoothly. "You seem to be in a state of shock."

"Yeah, you're really observant," I reply with a bit of acrimony. "Thank you again."

"Hn."

"... Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"That song you played before I fell asleep..." I feel my face heat up. "Did you compose it also for Kagura-sama?"

"No," he says, "it was something I wrote in my spare time."

I wring my fingers together, my eyes scrolling up to the voice, "Can I compose a song out of it?"

# # # # # # # # # #

The next morning, I arrive at my house. As soon as I press the doorbell, I hear a click and then feel a strong embrace from my mother. "Rin-chan! I was so worried about you!"

"Eh..." I sweatdrop, "Mom..."

"Sorry we couldn't inform you last night," Sesshoumaru-sama says, in an unusually casual, polite tone. "She fell asleep before I could get the number to call you."

"It's fine," my mom replies, "A young boy by the name of Inuyasha told me Rin was probably at your house. I found it quite frightening when he started snickering..."

"Hn..." I hear knuckles cracking.

"Thanks again," I bow to Sesshoumaru-sama. "Good-bye..."

# # # # # # # # # #

I sit at my desk with paper neatly stacked in front of me. The lines of the paper are thick, so as I scroll my fingers down the sheet, I feel the separations as to where to write the lyrics. The first thing I put down is Dedicated to Sesshoumaru-sama, because he will be the first one to hear it.

* * *

**Icyangelbmw**- Hehe, thank you!

**Deadly Tears**- Hopefully this chapter explained about how she got blind...

**My Name is R.C**- Oh! That's what 'highly recommend' does? Readers don't really see it though, right? So basically it's just for the people to 'check' on work...? Oo;; How dare they delete random people's stories!

**Lilxneko**- Glad you enjoyed it!

**SilentBrat**- Rin is kind of... Hn... Upset and envious, I suppose. Heheheh.

**Fiery Demon Fox**- I wish I could understand Jap too, hahaha. I can't find the darn English translations!

**youjigy hunter**- LOL! No, I don't think Kagome would do such a thing. I think it's a 'fated' meeting. Do you think it's a 'fated' meeting? I think so too. I'm so happy you concur. XD

**OrlisGurl4eva**- I'm so lazy when it comes to updating.. xx;

**jade eyed neko**- Ah, Kagura didn't really... 'abuse' her... lol. I think she's kind of cool in the real Inuyasha series though! And of course it was Sesshy she ran into! No one can forget that "Hn". XD

**Innocent Thief**- Lol! Highly recommend... read the bio of "My Name is R.C", she kind of explains it... In her view, it's bad. ;x

**Pai Yuy**- Thanks!

**Nikkler**- Sesshy kinda walked her... more liked dragged... but better than nothing, right?? ;X

**UgLyDaRkFaErIe547**- What?! She died?! NOOOO. I heard they air the last episode of Inuyasha this week... at least in Japan. Xx;

**Lily**- Thanks I'm happy you like it!

**Babegalanime**- I'll try.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!! GAH. I think I might put this fic on hiatus, or just expect that it'll be a while before it gets updated. Junior year is the HARDEST year EVER. And I'm having trouble keeping up with Inuyasha because my dad cancelled cable. T.T;; Also the fact that I have lost inspiration in writing totally. If you wish to keep waiting, it's fine, just don't expect it to be soon. 

Also, those who wanted to hear "Ai no Uta" by Nanase Aikawa in the previous chapter, please check out my website at "melodic-dreams.tk".You should be able to hear the background music. Enjoy!


	6. Wait and See

Music from the Heart

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own Utada Hikaru or her song used in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 06**:_ Wait and See_

_

* * *

_

It has been a few weeks since the incident with Sesshoumaru. Every day I add a piece of the song I'm putting together just for him. I have yet to reveal him my piece.

There are times when I wonder if our band can make it to first place. I wonder… if I will ever get my sight back.

"You look a little spaced out," a voice interrupts my recollection. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, sorry," I bow. "I think… I should go."

"…Hn."

"What?"

"You're always leaving early lately."

'That's because a week ago I was threatened yet again,' I think. 'I'm sorry, I do enjoy my time with you…'

"There's something you're not telling me," his voice was very, very close.

"I'm… I'm not lying!" I stutter. 'I'm really bad at this.' I get up and run towards the door. But before I can reach the doorknob, his cold hand grasps my wrist.

"Hn."

"You're not playing fair!" I cry. I never cry… yet I can feel tears brimming in my eyes.

"Stubborn." And then he does something unexpected: he lets go.

As I walk down the hall, tears are trailing down my cheeks.

"Rin-chan!" Sango calls from down the corridor. "What're you doing here?"

"I was just getting here from my off-period," I lie. "My eyes sting a little, I don't' know why."

"Was he being a jerk to you?"

"Huh?" Sango hugs me, and suddenly I feel like telling her everything. "What are you talking about?"

"You're always going into the music room in your off-period. Almost everyone knows the music playing in there is from Sesshoumaru. You've been hanging around him, right?"

I nod slowly. "He inspires me."

The older girl chuckles, "Yes, I'm sure everyone can find inspiration from him. But, maybe it's better if you didn't hang around him so much? He does have a reputation for hurting girls."

"What…?" I don't believe what she says. Sesshoumaru would never hurt anyone.

"Not physically," she says quickly. "Emotionally. That's why… you're crying, isn't it?"

"How does Sango know how I feel?"

"You know, as the tough girl around here some people tell me their troubles. I guess I'm like a big sister or something," she giggles. "It's just a warning, maybe there's something different he sees in you."

'I want to be someone different,' I think. 'I've never felt this way before…'

* * *

"Rin wrote a new song!" Ayame chimes to the band. "I wrote all the music parts to it." I hear a shuffling of papers, and I assume that she is giving them out. 

"Looks… interesting," Miroku comments. "How long did it take you to write it?"

"I've had it written… for a while." Another lie. I had written it the day I walked out on Sesshoumaru. I needed to sing this… because I feel like I have to.

"Shall we try it out?" Kagome suggests. "We need three songs compiled by the talent show."

"We have Sango's song from the first time, right?" I inquire. "And now we have this song."

"Well, I don't really like the song I wrote," Sango laughs nervously. "It's just for back-up… I mean I just threw it together."

I nod in understanding. "I do have another piece written up. Let's start this one first?"

The song begins with the keyboard by Kouga and special effects provided by Miroku.

"_Is all for you? I'd give it all for you,"_ I sing softly.

"_Hmm, going through a set back shouldn't be easier than speaking of it, should it?_

_Wait. If you can understand a little better, surely a better rain will fall._

_"Stubborn." -- You called me that._

_Sometimes feeling lonely is ok, because we will ride on the answer we came up with together and pass through the cloudy sky."_

"_Un-spinning tires are lined up before our eyes, but who is it who is stepping on the accelerator? What a contradiction."_

All the girls join me in the chorus.

"_Oh baby wait and see. Occasionally, even pain is good._

_It's surely because there's risk involved that there's meaning to believing. _

_It's impossible not to stray. Oh baby can't you see?_

_I'm waiting is not my forte, but you see, it's too early to decide. _

_Please don't believe in divination or do anything of that sort!"_

I return back to my solo.

"_I'm wanting in love to my left side, that's why I need you. _

_Do you intend to keep protecting yourself with that chilling attitude?"_

"_Please give me the power to accept the immutable, and to change the unacceptable."_

We return back to the chorus, sometimes the girls echo, sometimes they sing on their own. Eventually we reach the part where we all sing many different things together, but somehow the pieces end up together.

"_So baby wait and see. There's no such thing as a wound that won't heal._

_It's surely because there's risk involved that it hurts like love... perhaps. _

_It's not that bad."_

"_Maybe it would be easier if I fled to somewhere far away._

_But that wouldn't make sense, because no matter where I go I'm still me."_

"_If the key is too high, it's ok to lower it. _

_The song has the strength not to change._

_Distress is only one passing point._

_Like a bracelet that's too big, things will slide into place." _

"_Don't believe until you see all there is to see..."_

* * *

That night I lie in my bed, wondering if Sango knew what was about. Sometimes I wish that Sesshoumaru heard the song I sang today. 

I haven't been to the music room for a few days; his fan club seems to be happy.

I rub my ankle, where there is a bruise caused by one of the girls who had threatened me before. I suppose visiting him has a price.

I wonder how he is doing?

At the end of school the next day, I travel to the music room. I am almost certain he would not be there. I walk into the cold room and count the steps towards the piano bench. When I find the seat, I sit and take a deep breath.

'I guess he really isn't here,' I think sadly. I press a key to find where I was. I begin to play the song that he had played for me… the song I wrote lyrics to.

_"__Once in a while you are in my mind,"_ I sing quietly._ "I think about the days that we had  
and I dream that these would all come back to me. If only you knew every moment in time  
nothing goes on in my heart, just like your memories. How I want here to be with you once more…"_

I suddenly stop, my fingers twitching. 'These words… I've never sung them before.'

"Are you finished yet?"

"Eh?" I fall backwards. "Who's there?"

"Kagura… I guess you're too insignificant to notice who I am."

'Shoot… she doesn't know about my sight, does she?'

"Are you deaf too?" she spoke, annoyed. "You're using up my time. I'm supposed to be practicing with Sesshoumaru right now. Please leave."

"Oh… o-okay," I mumble, picking myself up. "Sorry."

I walk towards the door, or at least, what I thought was the door.

"Ehn!" my forehead is pressed back, stopping me from walking any further. "What the…?"

"Hn."

I gulp. "Sesshoumaru-sama, sorry. I'm leaving now."

"You were about to run into the door frame," he whispers in my ear, and then pushes me in the right direction. When I am met with a warmer air I know I am no longer in the music room.

"Thank you," I say, unsure if he had heard me. I reach for my cell phone, feeling the Braille numbers to call Shippo.

* * *

"Shippo, you like someone, right?" I ask meekly as we both walk home together.

"Uh… maybe…"

"What does it feel like?"

"Mm…" Shippo takes a moment. "It feels… weird."

"… That doesn't help."

"Ahaha," he laughs nervously. "I don't really know. It's just a fuzzy feeling."

"A fuzzy feeling?"

"Yeah… a good, warm, fuzzy feeling."

'I miss hearing your songs, Sesshoumaru-sama,' I think to myself tiredly. 'It gives me… a warm feeling inside.'

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, I am SOOOO SORRY that I have not updated. I guess I lost track of this fic because I was working on Shades of Gray and Seven (Digimon fics). I also have been working on college applications and scholarships… Damn senior year. Got accepted to 3 colleges, rejected to 1, out of 6 colleges I've applied for. I'm digressing; I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try and update now that I am done with all these applications. Please review! Also, the songs I used were by Utada Hikaru, titled "Wait and See" and part of "First Love." I used the english version for both parts since they have more meaning, lol.

* * *


	7. Be My Last

Music from the Heart

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I also do not own Utada Hikaru or her song used in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 07**:_ Be My Last_

* * *

People say it's hard to wake up with a blurry vision – to wake up with eyesight so bad that it hurts not being able to see anything. 

Being blind is a different case.

I wake up and can't see anything. My world is black. There is no white, no shades in between…

But I still have time… I still have time to fix it. My sight.

Deep inside, to tell the truth, I don't know if I have ever forgiven Shippo, who caused me to be this way.

I lie on my bed, and if I could see, I would be staring at my ceiling. My ceiling, which is painted light orange, because orange is my favorite color.

Tomorrow is the day of the competition: Tokyo's Talent. I pull up the right sleeve of my shirt and allow my fingers to stroll down my bruised skin. His fan club had been after me again. Who knew girls could be so vicious over a guy? But then again, even without ever seeing his face, I have…

I shake my head. 'What are you thinking, Rin?'

I sit up on my bed and shake my head. My cheeks are burning. "Stop thinking about him!" I put my cold hands against my cheeks to cool them down. "Focus on the competition! You need to prepare a solo!" And then it hits me.

That's right… my solo.

* * *

"_Hey Rin!" Kagome came up from behind. "I have to tell you something about the competition."_

_I turned, "Sure, what is it?"_

"_If we make it to the finals… do you think you will be able to perform alone?"_

"_Where… Where will you guys be?" I asked worriedly._

_She giggled. "We'll perform the instrumentals if you want. We decided… that if we win, we'll give you the money so you can heal your eyes. If you perform solo… I think that might be better than if we performed as a band."_

"_I thought everyone liked how we sounded…"_

"_Oh, there's nothing wrong with the band! We really couldn't have done it without you. If we hadn't met you… we probably wouldn't have gotten this far. Just think of it as a thank you. If you don't want to sing alone, that's okay too. We just thought you would really love to sing by yourself… to show your true colors."_

"_I… I will think about it." I bowed. "Thank you."_

_I thought that if I said yes, it would seem selfish. After all, we were going to perform as a band, so shouldn't we end like one? But they all reassured me that it would be all right. They were all fine with it. So I agreed to their proposition._

'_If this works out okay… I really owe them a lot!'_

"_You can sing the background voices and I can fix it so that it'll play at right times," Miroku explained. _

_I nodded and put the headphones on. I closed my eyes and sang._

* * *

I'm kind of nervous. 

I'm kind of… doubtful?

How will I act in front of thousands of people that I cannot see?

A pain travels through my head. I flinch. 'I'm running out of time…'

* * *

"Rin, you did great!" Sango reassures me from backstage. 

I'm sitting in front of a mirror and sweating. I pretend to be able to see my reflection as Ayame works on my hair.

"It felt good… to perform in front of the crowd."

"We got pretty good feedback…" Miroku says. "I think we have a pretty good chance on finals."

I smile. 'I was really scared… my head began throbbing halfway through. If we make finals….'

And then I hear the stage quiet.

I hear the sound of the piano and by the tune I can tell it was Sesshoumaru performing. I think he is the last to perform.

"Three finalists… I'm almost positive he will be one of them," Kouga muses.

"Feh. Don't encourage him!" Inuyasha growls.

"It wasn't encouragement! It was just a hunch, that's all."

"I think Sesshoumaru-sama plays beautifully," I say without thinking.

A hand is placed on my shoulder. "I agree whole-heartedly," Kagome says. I can guess that she's glaring at Inuyasha because he huffs as a reply.

'Sesshoumaru-sama… certainly, if we were to go against each other, you would win hands down…'

It would be called talent to be able to play the piano blindly. But I feel that would merely be a way to win through sympathy. Is it wrong to think that…?

A white light.

I blink, which is weird, because why would I need to blink? I reach out and my hand touches something cold. The mirror?

"Is something wrong?" Ayame asks worriedly.

"I…" I shut my eyes and slam my fist against the table. A pain shoots through my head again. Darkness cannot blur, but I can see that something is different… A flash of brown. The floor?

"Rin!" I hear someone yell. "Are you…"

* * *

I sit up and open my eyes to darkness. 

"Calm down," a voice soothes.

"Where am I?" I reach out with both arms, trying to feel the environment, yet two strong hands catch them.

"Rin," the voice says. I finally realize that it's Sesshoumaru. "When I walked backstage after I was done, you fainted."

"Oh, I see," my cheeks burn. "The competition…?"

"We both made it to the final three."

"Ah…" I smile. "That's good to hear."

"Are you…" he pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "running out of time…?"

"I…"

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha barks. I flinch at the sudden voice and my arms are released.

A chair light scrapes across the floor. "Nothing," Sesshoumaru replies, and his footsteps fade away.

Kagome starts, "Rin, if you're not well..."

"It'll be okay," I interrupt. I smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine now."

"We're on in ten," Kouga calls. "Are we still up for it?"

I nod.

* * *

Kagome is on my right, and Sango is on my left. Both of them links arms with me and walk me up on stage to the solo microphone. I can feel the lights shining upon me. They are probably very bright because it's very hot. 

"We're cheering for you," Sango says and then they both leave my side. They were playing the music in the back, in the dark, because the focus is on me.

"She never rehearsed this with us… right?" I hear Sango say to Kagome.

"It'll be okay," Kagome says positively.

I smile to myself, but when the crowd suddenly becomes quiet I get nervous. My fingers clutch to my dress unconsciously. I can't give up after getting this far. I take in a deep breath, signifying Kagome to be ready with the guitar, and begin.

_Kaasan doushite (ahh…)_

_Sodateta mono made (ahh…)_

_Jibun de kowasanakya (ahh…) _

_Naranai hi ga kuru no? Ahhh…_

My recording joins me.

_Ahhh… Barabara ni natta koraaju _

_Suterarenai no wa _

And then it leaves.

_Nani mo tsunagenai te _

_Kimi no te tsunaida toki datte... _

The recording joins me again vaguely.

_Be my last... Be my last... Ahh…_

_Be my last... Be my last... _

_Douka kimi ga, Be my last... _

_Ahhh…_

_Narenai doushi de _

_Yoku ganbatta ne _

_Machigatta koi wo shita kedo _

_Machigai de wa nakatta _

_Ahhhhh….ahhh…._

_Nani mo tsukamenai te _

_Yume miteta no wa doko made…?_

_With my hands… With my hands_

_With my hands… Ohh with my hands _

_Watashi no te de... Be my last... Ahh…_

_Itsuka musubareru yori _

_Kon'ya ichijikan aitai _

_Nani mo tsunagenai te _

_Otona butteta no wa dare? _

_Ah, ahhh… _

_Be my last... Be my last... _

_Be my last... Be my last... _

_Douka kimi ga, Be my last..._

_Ahh…_

I end up clutching the microphone as I finish. My head is down, panting from all the emotions I put forth into my song. Suddenly voices erupt in applause and whistles. I wipe the sweat and tears away and bow. "Thank you, everyone."

And then my world goes black.

* * *

Author's Note: Alas, summer vacation is here. I know I kind of forgot about this story… And I am very sorry. I thought about just deleting this totally, but then I figured, I got this far, I can probably finish it off quickly. I hope this wasn't too bad. Thank you for your support! 

For the song, Be My Last by Utada Hikaru, please refer to this video. I was going off this for Rin's solo in this chapter: www youtube com/watch?vBtJoFAFKFM. Apparently errors occur when I post a link, so for the spaces just replace them with a period!


	8. Beautiful Dreamer

**Music from the Heart  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 08: **_Beautiful Dreamer_

* * *

I feel numb.

I cannot tell where I am, but I deduce it's the hospital. There's a faint beeping noise. The scent is clean—sterile—unfamiliar. The clothes I wear are not familiar either. It's thin, simple… different than what I wore earlier. But what bothers me the most…

…is that I cannot open my eyes.

I lift my right fingers and tenderly touch a cloth that's wrapped around my eyes. I know something cold is beneath it, touching my eyelids. Metal, maybe.

After the shock is gone, I notice something off.

My left hand is warm.

I lift it a bit, finding it rather heavy. I hear a sigh. My right hand traces the hand above my other and follows it until it hits something soft, like hair. I explore more until I contact flesh. It jerks back.

A familiar voice. "Hn."

My heart drops a bit when I feel his hand leave mine. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"…"

"Where am I?" I try to keep my voice steady.

"The hospital," he replies. "You've been asleep three days."

Three days. 'Since when? The talent show…?'

I hear a chair scrap against the ground. "I'll get you something to drink." When his footsteps fade away, another one makes its way.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up," a female voices says in a tone of amusement and worry.

"Kagura-san?" I inquire.

"And Kanna is here too," she says.

I sit up on the bed and place my hands on my lap. "What brings you two here?"

"Your performance was inspiring," Kanna compliments in a soft voice. "We were worried when you blacked out on stage."

"I was surprised," Kagura cut in, "to find that you were blind this entire time."

"I didn't want to be bothersome."

"Yeah, okay," she says. I can tell she's rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was pretty obvious…" Kanna says off-handedly.

I feel a bit irritated but I shrug off the comment. "I have a feeling you guys have a reason of being here other than talking about my blindness."

"Down to business, I see," Kagura replies. "I came here for a simple question, but I doubt you'll answer."

I nod.

"What is Sesshoumaru to you?"

"Sesshoumaru…" my voice trails off. "What do you mean?"

"There's something between you two," Kanna states softly. "I can feel it."

"I can see it," Kagura cuts in with annoyance. "When you blacked out on stage, he rushed out to save you. I've injured myself more than once while dancing and never got that kind of a reaction from him."

I tilt my head. "Did he?" I feel my cheeks warm. "I didn't know."

"Since you aren't really going to answer the question… don't take his dream away," Kagura says in a dangerous tone. "That's all I have to say." Her footsteps fade away.

"Get well soon," Kanna says before I hear her footsteps leave as well.

'His dream?' I feel stupid. Anyone can tell that I have some feelings for him. I didn't quite realize it… or maybe I didn't want to accept it. How do I feel attracted to a guy I've never seen and barely talked to? Isn't it just his music? But then I wonder…

'What am I to Sesshoumaru-sama?'

A knock. "Didn't expect those two to pop in," I hear Sango's voice. "So you're awake, huh?"

I nod and smile. "How are you, Sango-chan?"

"I'm good, I brought some flowers…" I hear a rustle and then a clink sound next to me—probably the vase against the table.

"I'm here too," Kagome adds in happily. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy…" I admit. "But I really want to know what happened."

"You blacked out and--"

"I got that much," I blurt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. What I meant was--"

"We didn't win," Inuyasha interrupts.

"Inuyasha," Kagome snaps.

And just like that, a single tear rolls down my cheek. 'So I'm going to be blind forever…? Is that why I'm here?'

"Sesshoumaru won," the boy continues. "Feh."

"Really?" a smile forms on my lips. "I'm happy for him, then!"

'So he can reach his dream? What is it, exactly?'

"Excuse me," a new voice arises. "I need to do a check up, so could you please leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Aren't you a bit… young?" Sango asks. I know she means no harm… she is being protective.

"I know well what I'm doing, thank you," the woman replies, hiding a bit of annoyance.

Kagome says, "We'll be waiting outside then. See you, Rin!"

When I hear the door close, the lady speaks. "I'm Kikyo, your nurse. I'm just going to run a check up on you since you've woken up now."

I nod as she takes my wrist and checks my pulse. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About three days," she says. I hear a shuffle and then something placed in my ear. A thermometer, I guess.

"From one blackout?"

"You underwent surgery."

I feel the wraps around my head loosen. "I did?"

"Please keep your eyes closed."

I do as I'm told. My eyes feel lighter by the second. "What surgery?"

"To get your sight back," she answers, a bit surprised. "Do you really not know?"

I feel annoyed. "I don't understand. My mom and I can't afford the surgery."

"It's been done, Rin," Kikyo says calmly. "As to who financed it is out of my knowledge, but I imagine it was someone who loves you very much."

I bite the bottom of my lip. 'Is this for real…?'

"You've had sight before you became blind, yes?"

I nod.

"Okay. Please open your eyes slowly and tell me what color you see," she taps my hands and places something in them. "Look at the paper in your hands whenever you're ready. Take your time to adjust."

My heart thumps. 'Will I really be able to see?' My eyelids twitch a little, opening them slowly. I flinch at the light and close them again. I clench my fingers, wrinkling the paper a bit as I try again. Blurs. I shut my eyes again. I take a deep breath and open them again, slowly. I become used to the light and I wait patiently as my eyes adjust. I stare at the paper in my hands.

"… Blue."

She chuckled lightly. "Correct. How about this one?" She places another paper above it.

I blink. "Orange."

"Red," I answer as she places another on it. "Black."

We go through most of the basic colors. "Please keep staring at the paper. I'm going to show you an object, please tell me what shape it is.

I nod, focusing on the black paper in front of me. A pale hand reveals itself, holding a wooden object. "A sphere."

"Good," she says. "And this?"

"A pyramid."

"Look at my face."

And when I turn, I see a beautiful woman. She was very well posed for someone so young. Maybe she is an intern…?

"Follow my fingers," she lifts her index finger and points right, moves left, up, down, and right again.

'I can really see…'

"Rin?" Kikyo says. "You're crying."

And she's right. I wipe the tears away with both hands but they keep coming. I'm at a loss for words.

"This is all for now..." she writes something in her notebook and then snaps it shut. "You will probably be kept under observation for a few days, just to be safe. I'll let your friends back in now."

I nod, "Thank you."

As I watch her open the door, I stare at my fingers. I have nail polish on that's beginning to peel on it's own. It reminds me of the talent show.

"Rin?" I look up to see a girl with a ponytail. She's dressed in semi-ripped jeans and a tight red shirt. "I'm Sango," she smiles and waves. Behind her is a girl with wavy hair that flows down her back. I assume it is Kagome. A boy is next to her, holding Kagome's hand. He has long ravenous hair that accentuates his golden eyes.

"I'm so glad to be able to see you guys," I smile.

"The others are busy, but they said they'll come by to visit you tomorrow," Kagome explains.

"Did you happen to see my no-good half-sibling here earlier?" Inuyasha cuts in. Kagome nudges him in the ribs. "OW!"

"He said he was getting me a drink…" I suddenly remember. "Is he okay? It was a while ago…"

Sango purses her lips. "Mm… I think he left when he saw us… Sorry, Rin."

"It's okay," I lie. 'I really want to meet him…'

"I bet you really wanted to thank him," Kagome says. I glance up and arch my brow. "Oh… the nurse didn't say?"

"Say what?" I ask in confusion.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome starts, "he used the money from the competition for your surgery."

I stare at my fingers, "I didn't know."

"Obviously," Inuyasha states offhandedly, receiving a more painful nudge in the ribs and a kick from Sango. He twitches.

* * *

That next evening I stand and stare out the window of my hospital room. My mom visited me in the morning while Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Shippo came in the afternoon. They explained everything to me.

'He wanted to study piano in Vienna,' I think sadly, crying even harder. 'He probably can't now… That's why he wanted the money in the first place. Is that why he didn't come back to see me? Does he actually hate me?' I feel like hitting myself. 'Too many things are on my mind. Too many things are occurring at once.' I push myself away from the window and head towards the door. A walk should help me. I sniffle again as I reach for the knob and turn it. To my surprise, I see a flash of white stumble before regaining posture. My eyes stare into deep pools of amber. He is beautiful. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" I choke through my tears.

He stares at me, as if thinking, strategizing what to do next. "Why are you crying?"

And I break down. "I t-took your d-dream a-away… V-Vienna… I know a-about… it…" I choke even more through my tears. "I'm so sorry, s-so sorry…"

He places his hand on my head. "It's okay."

"How can it be okay?" I snap. "Vienna would've been your future!"

"I got a scholarship," he says calmly. I see his lips, trying not to smirk. "I found out this morning."

I blink, not stopping my tears from flowing. "W-what?"

"Full scholarship," he says, as if explaining everything. "It worked out."

I don't know what came over me when I suddenly embrace him, crying even harder. It isn't tears of sadness anymore. They are tears of joy.

"T-thank you…" I say, feeling stupid. Nothing could show him my thanks. I feel him tense. I guess he isn't used to this stuff, so I back away. "S-sorry."

"Rin," he says, "Since you have your eyes back… I suggest you shouldn't use them on tears. That's a waste."

I giggle. "Yeah… you're right," I blush. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you here?"

"To say goodbye."

And my heart breaks.

"I have to leave for Vienna tomorrow…" he replies uneasily. "I felt that… I should say goodbye."

"How long?" I stare at the ground, suddenly finding its whiteness interesting.

"A year or so…"

"Ah." I get the feeling that I won't be seeing him longer than that.

Silence.

"I wanted to see you before I left."

I swallow. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"I'm not really good with words," he says in an irritable tone. I look at him and suddenly find his lips against mine.

When we part I see his cheeks have a faint color of red. I smile slightly and then I burst into giggles. He looks away, his blush deepening.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice interrupts. It's Kikyo. "Visiting hours is ending."

He nods and footsteps click away.

"I guess this is goodbye," I say softly. 'I can't take his dream away, right?'

Sesshoumaru stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Hn."

"I'll be looking for you," I say, "in the newspapers."

He smirks and closes his eyes. "I'll be listening for you." And then he walks away, leaving me behind alone in the hospital room.

**End…**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay… well I think I might write an epilogue… if I have time. Not quite a happy ending, but… meh. I felt I should try writing a not-so-happy one. If I do write an epilogue, it'll probably be less sad. I hope you enjoyed it! (for the most part)… please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
